


【德哈翻译】Outrageous Flirt 惊为天人的调情

by yukee1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Floor Sex, M/M, Magical Accidents, Office Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukee1412/pseuds/yukee1412
Summary: Draco Malfoy flirts with everyone except Harry, and it has to stop.Draco Malfoy和每个人调情，除了Harry。是时候让这一切停止了。





	【德哈翻译】Outrageous Flirt 惊为天人的调情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outrageous Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243966) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



> 此文是中文翻译.  
> lofter：http://yuukee.lofter.com/post/1f25c652_12a843a5  
> 猫爪论坛：http://www.luvharry.net/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=27866&extra=page%3D1

* * *

 

重点不是Malfoy多热衷于调情，甚至是频繁的和每个人调情——重点是“每个人”里不包括Harry。

就具体层面而言这没什么，倒不是说Harry想让Malfoy跟他调情。就抽象层面而言——这涉及到Harry的自尊——这叫人很不爽。对，没错。Malfoy的行为叫人非常不爽。

以上这些都不是什么新鲜事了。

 

Harry坐在魔法部的食堂里，在盘子里来回搅着黏兮兮冷成糊状的豌豆，无视旁边的薯条。Hermione眯起眼睛看着他。

“伙计。”Ron从Harry的盘子里偷了一根薯条放进自己嘴里。“你今天完全不在状态。因为Berger的案子？我才不关心Dawlish说什么，那又不是你的错。”

Malfoy扬着下巴，冲着食物柜台后面的女孩扇了扇睫毛，对她说着什么。Harry坐在房间另一头完全听不清。女孩脸红着笑了起来，多给了Malfoy一个糖浆馅饼。之前那女孩告诉Harry糖浆馅饼卖光了，那么她一定是专门为Malfoy留了最后一个。

这不公平。这才是真正困扰Harry的事情：不对等的处境。

“噢！”Ron叫道。一根煮过的胡萝卜从Harry的鼻子上弹了回来。

Ron再次把勺子装满花椰菜，又瞄准了目标。

Harry皱起眉头及时躲开了。花菜击中了Kingsley的秘书——一个以脾气恶毒出名的老巫婆——的后脑勺，然后他们三个不得不迅速离开食堂。

 

* * *

 

Harry从没和谁调情过。他记得当初试着邀请秋·张参加圣诞舞会时自己的舌头是如何打结在一起的。每当他对另一个人有好感时，他就变得僵硬无比。如果不是Ginny主动把自己扔给房间另一头的他，他可能会一直躲在角落里，任由胸腔里的怪物越来越狂暴地咆哮。从那时起，他的追求方式变得更加明确而直白，现在他已经二十多岁了，经验更丰富了。如果他对某人感兴趣，他会约他们出去。他没有时间用所谓的眨眼、充满暗示的玩笑和不经意的触摸来调情。也没这个耐心。

换句话说，即使他想，也不知道该怎么做。

不过，这对于Malfoy就如呼吸一般简单。此时Malfoy正坐在Creevey的桌子上，对后者诉说着自己是多么喜欢他的新发型。Creevey微笑着，Malfoy手指绕起一缕暗褐的头发玩弄着，然后手向下探索着直到放在Creevey的肩膀上，捏了捏。Malfoy倾身靠的更近，谈论着Creevey的骨骼结构。Creevey笑出了声，Malfoy眨了眨眼。他的舌尖在双唇间出现又消失不见。

Harry的鹅毛笔啪的一声断了，因为他太过用力把它压在羊皮纸上。墨水溅了整个报告，他不得不让它们全部消失，并重头开始写报告。

如果Malfoy非要调情，Harry希望他不要选一个正好坐他旁边的人。话说这家伙在傲罗的办公室里做什么？他根本就不属于这。他应该滚回他属于的法务部。

Malfoy站起来，或者他正打算站起来，Harry不知道自己为什么把椅子往左边挪了点，然后把腿伸到Malfoy面前。他只是想伸展一下身体。他一直觉得紧张，伸展一下会感觉好些。

Malfoy停了下来，低头看着Harry的腿，脸上原本的调笑瞬间消失无影无踪，看起来冷冷的。或者说面无表情。Harry觉得很沮丧，是他让Malfoy失去了所有的表情。不是说Harry喜欢Malfoy的表情，只是他不喜欢自己成为他缺乏表情的原因。

Malfoy清了清嗓子，看着Harry。起码算有表情了。他扬起一根眉毛。“你是有什么需要吗，Potter?”Malfoy用了他最冰冷的一般在审讯中审问被告时使用的声音。当Harry作为案件的追捕敖罗时，他会去威森加摩观看审讯，确保审讯提及了他收集到的所有证据并且判决无误。他很喜欢围观Malfoy审问那些罪孽深重的巫师；这并没有什么错。Malfoy在法庭上残暴无情。他的舌头像毒蛇一样，锋利，剧毒。他总是赢，而且Harry喜欢他所展现出的那些技巧和才能，任何人都会喜欢。

然而Harry不想在自己工作的敖罗办公室里看到Malfoy那张没有表情的、冷冰冰的审讯脸。Harry没有理由被这样对待，他没有受到任何指控，或者接受审判。这太不合适了。

“你给不了。”Harry说到，这使得Malfoy脸上多了一点颜色，但同时也使得Harry倍感紧张。“呃……”他说，然后把Malfoy上上下下打量了一番，试图找出什么东西来帮助消除他话语中不经意的讽刺。和往常一样，Malfoy的身上大部分都是黑色的，但今天他的脖子上缠着一抹鲜艳的颜色。不是领带，是有弧度的什么东西。绿色和薰衣草色的涡纹图案，衬的Malfoy的眼睛闪闪发光，皮肤显的光滑明亮。

Malfoy后退了些，仿佛Harry的打量让他感到不舒服，他抱起双臂。“那么，你能挪一下你的脚吗?我还有工作要做。”

Harry把脚往后挪了几英寸，但并不足以让Malfoy通过。这太不公平了，Malfoy更关注Dennis Creevey，那家伙又没救过Malfoy的命，而且个子有点矮性格有点怪。不是说Creevey不好，实际上Harry很喜欢他。但当Malfoy在房间里的时候，他就不那么喜欢他了。

Harry定了定神。他可以做到的。“你戴了个……很不错的东西。”

Malfoy的眉毛纠结在一块。“你到底在说什么?”

“那个东西。”Harry在Malfoy的脖子上比划了下。“那是什么?围巾吗?”

没情调真令人恼火，但被人整个当傻瓜一样的盯着更叫人火大。Harry清了清嗓子，将他的腿从Malfoy面前挪开。

“这是领结。”Malfoy说着，用他那修长而苍白的手指轻轻点了点领结。“你真的从来没见过吗?”

Harry惊恐地意识到自己脸红了。“我们在霍格沃茨都戴的领带。”

“没错。”Malfoy说，“我记得。Potter，你最近撞到脑袋了吗?

Harry转过头去面对他的桌子，耷拉了肩膀。“你不是有工作要做吗?法务部?离这里远吗?”

Malfoy哼了一声，迅速瞪了Harry一眼，扫过他的桌子走出了傲罗办公室。

“梅林。”Creevey说。“即使这么多年过去了，你俩还是这么憎恨对方。”

Harry咒骂自己，把他那断掉的羽毛笔折成一个奇怪的球形，扔进了垃圾桶。

 

* * *

 

该死的《女巫周刊》是怎么搞到这些照片的?其中五张详细描绘了一个半裸的没刮胡须的Harry是如何拖着一大袋垃圾丢到他家房子后面的垃圾桶。摄影师从五个不同的角度拍摄了他。他的睡裤薄到几乎没留下什么想象空间。Harry呻吟着，把杂志推过桌子还给Hermione。

“我告诉过你这会发生的，”她说。“至少你该在你出门之前套件浴袍。”

“从现在起我会的，”Harry说。“我保证。”他尽力不去理会Ron的笑声。

“起码你在身上纹了个Snape裸体的谣言会消停了。”Ron说到，然后哼了声，发出咯咯的笑声。

“我从没搞清楚是谁挑起这样的谣言。”Harry说。即使他内心深处知道是Malfoy。肯定是。

他扫视了一下食堂，Malfoy就在那里。靠在一个法务部的秃头身边，Harry不知道他叫啥。Malfoy低垂着眼皮，带着一副了然的神态，直直的看进对方的眼睛。他的一缕头发从额头上垂下来，明亮而苍白。Malfoy应该把它撩回原位。Harry的手指直痒痒，想替他做这事。

和Malfoy在同一个办公室里工作是什么感觉?日复一日?所有的调情一定会让人分心。Harry很惊讶法务部竟然能让所有事务井井有条完成。

Malfoy将自己的肩膀靠上秃头的。秃头笑着把Malfoy推开，然后起身离开了。很好，Malfoy环顾四周，然后从包里拿出了什么摊在面前的桌子上。

“我吃完了。”Harry说，把空盘子扔到了厨房里。他站起身向他的朋友挥了挥手，朝出口走去。他将不得不经过Malfoy坐着的那张桌子。别无选择。

当Harry走近时，Malfoy把盘子盖到他正在阅读的东西上，并用手遮住了两边。这没啥用。Harry停下来看着他。当Malfoy生气或尴尬的时候，总会有血色小斑点在他脸上慢慢晕开。温暖的满足感在Harry的胸膛荡漾。法庭上的malfoy太过凶猛，Harry很高兴能看到他脸红，如此近人情味。这让Harry想起了他们还在学校的时候，在Malfoy长大变得优雅冷静之前。至少那个时候他没到处调情。

但他为什么要对harry隐瞒他正在看什么呢?

“你挡着的是什么?”Harry问道，凑近一些试图从Malfoy的指缝中偷看下面的纸。

“我午饭时看什么与你无关，”Malfoy说，扬起了下巴。

“无论是什么你都试图把它藏起来。”他凑向Malfoy的肩膀。

Malfoy弓起背，转动胳膊用手抵住Harry的胸口。“闪开!”他使劲推了一把，使Harry踉踉跄跄往后退。

Harry怒不可遏，坚决要搞清楚Malfoy在看什么。Harry抓住Malfoy的胳膊，把他扯到一边。Malfoy猛地把Harry推开站了起来，更多的头发垂下遮住他的眼睛。Harry想都没想就伸手把它撩到一边，但Malfoy用手拍向Harry的额头将他推开。

噢。

15秒后，他们在桌子上展开了搏斗。Harry扯住了Malfoy的头发，Malfoy的手缠上Harry的衬衫，一只膝盖撞进了Harry的大腿。Harry猛拉头发，Malfoy哀嚎了一声松开Harry的衣领，开始一下下打他。抵着Harry的身体他感到浑身燥热不禁颤抖。有什么东西掉到地上摔碎了，Malfoy走开独自留Harry坐在桌子上，餐厅里的每个人都盯着他们看。

“For fuck's sake！”Malfoy咆哮着，罗恩强壮的手臂将他拖了回来，挣扎都是徒劳。“你是有什么毛病，Potter?你就跟个小孩一样，没有大人的监督你就不该跑出来。”

Harry的心怦怦直跳，他滚到一边一把抓住Malfoy试图藏起来的那本杂志，像炫耀奖品或奖杯一样举到空中。“哈!”他说，“我赢了！”

Malfoy停止挣扎僵在原地。

“正常了？”Ron问道。

Malfoy翻了翻眼睛，点点头，Ron松开他。

Harry看着杂志。

《女巫周刊》。

Malfoy就因为这个和他打了一架？

“我读这个是因为食谱。”Malfoy叉着胳膊说。

“最好是。”Harry说着，坐直身体试图把他那件被毁掉的衬衫弄平整。“你做饭?”

“当然，我又不是小孩。”Malfoy甩了甩脑袋，他的头发又回到了原位。

Harry耸了耸肩把杂志塞进口袋，只是为了激怒Malfoy。

“你本可以拿我的那份。”Hermione说，她看上去相当不赞成。

食堂的人们重新将注意力放回午餐和谈话。

“留下它。”Malfoy说，“你可以参考里面的时尚建议。”然后他快速转过身，大步走出了食堂。

Harry叹了口气，把杂志从口袋里抽出来扔在桌子上，封面朝下。出于某种原因Hermione捏了一下他的肩膀，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。“待会儿见，”她说。

Harry几乎没注意到她和Ron走了。他忙着盯着《女巫周刊》封底的广告。他扫视了一下四周，看有没有人在看他，然后把广告撕下小心折起来塞进口袋。

 

* * *

 

那是一个蓝色的塞着草莓色木塞的小瓶子，放在Harry的办公桌靠后羽毛笔和吸墨纸之间。Harry咬着嘴唇盯着它。“轻而易举搞定他”魔药。“成为世界第一的调情高手，抓住他的注意力。”

这个名字足以使他羞愧得脸红。Harry想着，要是被人发现了，他就改个名字搬到西伯利亚去。西伯利亚绝对是最好的选择，那儿又远又冷，不会有人只为了嘲笑他而追到那去。

魔药5加隆一瓶，猫头鹰邮递需要7天。在7天里，Malfoy没和他说过话，甚至都没看他一眼。Harry因为之前在食堂的尴尬举止一直不敢去找他。他可以道歉的。也许他会这么做，在他喝了魔药后。

他看了看左边，Creevey皱着眉头咬着舌尖忙着搞他的文件。好样的，Harry手臂滑过桌子把小药瓶藏在手掌里，塞进胸口的口袋里站起身。

“我去下厕所。”他宣称，Creevey露出一副困惑看着他时，Harry有点畏缩了。

“我会告诉 Kingsley Shacklebolt的。”Creevey说。

Harry冲他皱起鼻子，然后离开了办公室。他的确是去厕所。幸运的是厕所没人。Harry的脉搏跳动着，他取出瓶子取下木塞。这魔药闻起来很美味，像新鲜的草莓和奶油。他深吸了口气一口喝下。魔药尝起来又甜又香。

Harry等待着。他想知道是否会有什么不同的感觉，也许是在他的脑子里。他会开始像Malfoy吗?除了他舌头上挥之不去的刺痛之外，似乎没有什么不同。他对着镜子伸出舌头。不，舌头很正常。

好吧，所以这5加隆八成是丢下水道了。Harry叹了口气，打开门回到他的办公桌重新写报告。

Creevey肯定是遇到了大难题。他的眉头皱得更厉害了，他咬住羽毛笔头双唇无意识的吮吸着。

Harry靠在椅背上，享受着舌头上魔药带来的刺痛，然后说:“这羽毛笔真幸运。我不敢想象你还能用那嘴唇做些什么。”

Creevey猛地睁大眼睛两眼发红：“你说什么?”

Harry自己也惊呆了，一时没有回应。他转过椅子面对Creevey，凑过身子张开嘴打算道歉，但实际说出口的是:“你脸红的样子可爱极了，衬着你眼中的蓝色要溢出来。”

“你在和我说话吗?“Creevey的睫毛颤抖着，“是吗?Harry?”

“我没看到这有其他人。”Harry说，他甚至都不知道自己能发出这样的声音。

“噢。”Creevey吞了下口水，“好吧。”他咧开嘴。“谢谢你，Potter。Harry，很高兴听到你这么说。”

Harry还没来得及阻止，自己的眼睛迅速眨了眨眼。他没觉得尴尬，也没觉得羞愧。相反，温和而快乐的感觉在他的胸腔回荡。当reevey问他借一支新的羽毛笔，因为他刚刚咬坏了最后一支，Harry高兴地答应了。他突然想到可以在递过羽毛笔的时候用手指扫过在Creevey的手，但他决定不这样做。很好，比起彻头彻尾的精神控制，这魔药更像是给出强有力的建议。

Harry站起身向上伸展着双臂，他感觉很好，信心十足。他的衬衫因为动作扬了起来，他能感觉到Creevey桌上的风扇吹过来的气流扫在腰上一小块暴露的皮肤上。当他放下手臂时，他看到Creevey正盯着他看，后者的脸比之前更红了。

噢。噢，不。

Harry不加思索地坐在Creevey桌子的边上。Creevey凝视着他，嘴唇微微颤抖着。战争结束后，许多人都像那样看着Harry，带着那种茫然的渴望。这是可怕的。这让他感到不舒服，他也讨厌这样。很快他学会了保持低调，尽可能少的和别人眼神交流，并且绝对绝对不和其他人有肢体触碰，除非他真的想触碰他们。

随着岁月的流逝，那些渴望的目光变得不那么频繁了，Harry允许自己再次变得柔和，变得友好。不过，他从没真正放松过。

“Harry，”Creevey低声说，埋着头看着桌上的文件。“我真是受宠若惊，但是……我们每天都要一起工作。我是说…我们应该保持专业。”他朝Harry瞥了一眼。“对不?”

Bloody hell。

Harry从桌子上滑了下来，胡乱将双手插进口袋。“对。”他说。“没错，哈哈。“你真是太可爱了。我不能控制我自己。我想把你吃干抹净。只对你而不是别人。哦天啊，for fuck's sake。Harry咬紧牙关，庆幸自己没让后面那段话从嘴里溜出来。

他闭上眼睛，下决心停止这些胡言乱语。调情和他想象的一样棘手和危险。药效会持续多久?现在搞的面对Creevey相当尴尬。

Harry抓了抓头发，说:“我想我还是查查Nicholson案例的法律条款吧。”

“好。”Creevey说。他的脸色恢复了正常，看上去松了一口气。“过会见。”

“回见。”Harry说，走出了办公室。

该死的，这不公平。为什么每次Malfoy调情、调情、调情，没人会当真?也许是因为他频繁的和许多人调情，没人把它当回事。而Harry从没调情过，当他真的这么做了，Creevey则认为真有什么。

尴尬。太尴尬了。

也许Harry应该回家等着药效过去。

或者……

毕竟，他买这魔药是有原因的。

Harry走进电梯暗自窃笑着，按下了九楼的按钮而不是去往中庭的按钮：他打算走那条可以通向审讯室以及Draco Malfoy的楼梯。

 

* * *

 

Harry去到Malfoy办公室的次数屈指可数，要么是为了讨论某个案件的特殊证据，要么是去拿或给各种文件。他经常忘记魔法部是多么扭曲没下限。他肯定Malfoy的办公室在第一个走廊尽头的右手边，但当他到达那里打开门时，却看到满满一屋子吃着拉面的哥布林。他们瞪着他，直到他嘭的关上门。他毫不怀疑：正义的车轮总是以神秘的方式转动，这点大家都知道。

Harry折了回去，有些担心药效会很快消失，这样他只能对着Malfoy结结巴巴丢下一句道歉转身溜走。药效可以持续多久?他真该事先确认下。Hermione总是指责他不看说明就喝药。她办公室里某同事的阿姨的男朋友的表妹没读说明就用了皮肤清洗剂，结果在吃了个葡萄柚后身上到处都是紫色的雀斑。

然而现在太迟了。Harry已经喝了那药水。

Malfoy的办公室肯定在走廊的尽头。他一眼就认出了那盏滴水的没鼻子的头盖骨灯。然而还没等他来得及百分百确定，左边的门打开了，走出来了……靠，她的名字是什么来着?Shirley? Shireen? Beatrice?那个脾气暴躁的Kingsley的秘书，皱着眉头向他走来。她穿着一件宽大的长袍，戴着一顶又高又尖的黄色帽子，一大堆灰色的卷发逃出帽子，随着她每一步走动蹦跶着。

Harry直想逃跑。这个女人有权拒绝他的假期申请，或是新敖罗扫帚的申请，或是在敖罗办公室厨房里提供真正的牛奶而不是把那些可怕乱七八糟的白不拉几的东西里加到咖啡里的申请。

他闪到一边让她通过，但在他自己意识到之前开了口:“新帽子，Betty?”

Betty！这是她的名字。一阵痒痒的快感在他的舌头上颤抖。

“很适合你。”Harry继续说。“这让人愉快，我发誓，Betty，你看起来年轻十岁。不，至少二十。”

她在Harry开口瞬间如石化般停住了。花岗岩般色彩的眼睛盯着他。Harry祈祷着请不要拿走我的扫帚。

“事实上，”Harry继续说，盘算着他要损失多少。“乍一看，我还以为你是交通部的Andrea呢。”

那双眼睛，让他想到了被激怒时的巴克比克。

“只是更时髦。”Harry说，想起 Andrea倾向于短裙，偷偷咽了口口水，他向Betty走去，任由魔药掌控。

他伸出手，用手指撩起她的一缕卷发，温柔的拉扯，直到它又弹回去。“我一直想这么做，”他说，“如此柔软。”

Betty咯咯笑了。

Harry的肌肉放松了，和她一起笑了起来。

“Potter先生，你太过分了，”Betty说着朝他微笑，直到脸颊泛起红光。她握起他的手捏了捏。“别以为我不知道你在想什么。下午我会要Shaklebolt部长在申请上签字，下周你就可以拿到新扫帚了。”

Harry咧嘴一笑。“你最好了。如果我再大50岁，我得看紧自己以防忍不住围着你转。”

她捧起他的脸颊拍了拍。“真可爱。”说完顺着走廊继续走。“回去工作吧，敖罗Potter，不然我就向部长打报告。”

她刚消失在拐角，Harry呼了口气摊倒在了墙上。他感觉很好。他感觉太他妈的好了。Betty，所有人里偏偏是她。他使她高兴，作为回报这也使他高兴。也许这就是为什么Malfoy总是调情。

他对自己点点头，给自己打气，更加坚定了实行计划的决心。Malfoy的办公室就在那儿，只有几步之遥。Harry甚至没觉得紧张。他会做好的，魔药会搞定一切。

Malfoy办公室的门开着。Harry看到一个金色的脑袋在里面，他敲了敲门框心情愉悦的踏着轻快的步子走了进去。魔法窗边的人转过身面对他，oh no，oh fuck，那不是Draco Malfoy，也不是什么他想要见的人。

“Potter。”Lucius说着，把头发往后一甩勾起嘴角讥笑着。

“Malfoy，”Harry说，肌肉在他的皮肤下硬化成一块块的木头。他瞪着Lucius，Lucius回瞪着他。“Where's Ma — 我来找Draco。”

Lucius漫步向前。他下巴扬起的角度比他儿子更加傲慢。“就这?那么很好。你找到了正确的办公室。就像你看到的。”，他比划了下房间。“Draco不在。”他冲着Harry摆出一副无比可惜的表情。“真不走运。”

Harry只想远离Lucius这个让人讨厌的存在，但药效不会永远持续下去。该死的。他调整了下脚。“他会很快回来吗?”

“不会很快。”Lucius靠近了些。“现在，回你的傲罗部去。”

Harry站在那里，暗自龇牙。

Lucius用他的手指戳进Harry胸口。“拿着你的小魔杖扮演你的英雄去。”

Harry抓住Lucius的手腕。他将Lucius的手举得更高，Lucius没有反抗。当Harry张开嘴唇把Lucius的手指按在双唇间时，Lucius惊得张开了嘴。Harry用舌头舔了舔Lucius的指头，然后吮吸着。他慢吞吞地让指头滑出，用如丝绸和蜂蜜般的声音说：“你确定你要我走吗，Malfoy先生?”

Lucius的眼睛变深了，Harry立刻意识到他犯了一个可怕的错误。

“Harry Potter，”Lucius说着，用手托住Harry的下巴。“你真让人吃惊。”Lucius的手指在Harry的脑壳后面锁紧。

Harry屏住呼吸笑了一声，逃出掌控，退回Draco的桌子。Lucius跟在他后面。

“真的，我只是在等Draco。”Harry说。

“别以为我不是同样的想法，”Lucius笑着说，如同长满利齿的食肉动物。“大难不死的男孩，俯下身撅着屁股跪在我面前。那是你想要的吗，Harry？”他挤着Harry直到Harry的屁股贴在桌子上。

Harry摇了摇头，但他的脑子在飞速旋转着然后魔药接管了它。“你说俯身?你想打我的屁股吗，Malfoy先生?”

Lucius靠得更近，近到Harry可以感受到他呼出的鼻息喷在脸上，“那得看你有多调皮了。”

“这他妈的是怎么回事?”Draco说。

Draco突然出现带给Harry的震惊使他瞬间清醒了。他伸手按住Lucius的胸膛用尽全力推开。Lucius向后退去，但Harry不知道是因为推了他还是因为Draco的出现。

Draco看着他的父亲，然后看着Harry。他的表情有点受伤。

“我……”Harry说，“我正打算……然后他正好就在这。”他指着Lucius说。“我不是有意……”

“出去！”Draco说。

“Malfoy，真的，”Harry用手搓着头发说，“不是你看到那样的，我保证。”

“滚出我的办公室。”他转身面对他的父亲。“你也是！”他怒气冲冲，两颊涨得通红。“午餐取消了。如果你想让我闭嘴不告诉妈妈的话，你得慎重考虑下我今年的圣诞礼物。”

如果放到以前，你告诉Harry说Lucius Malfoy会露出脆弱甚至懊悔的神情，Harry肯定会笑。但现在那正是他此刻的样子。Lucius一言不发，他快步朝门口走去，只在离开前Draco背对他时停顿了下狠狠瞪了Harry一眼。

两人刚一独处，Malfoy立刻冲Harry咆哮：“为什么你这么执着于毁掉我的人生?”

Harry眨了眨眼，然后抱住自己。他张嘴准备道歉，但说出口的却是：“有人告诉过你你生气的时候很漂亮吗？”

“什么？”Malfoy的嘴巴闭上又张开，“你说我什么？”

“不要生气，”Harry说着凑近了他，“我是说，愤怒的确适合你，看看那动人的红晕。”他的手指滑过Malfoy的脸颊，将大拇指按在他的下唇上。

Malfoy站在那里，眼睛睁得大大的，一动不动。

“你怎么可以和所有人调情，唯独不和我呢，Malfoy?”Harry问着，声音低沉而温暖，“我不值得吗？毕竟，我救过你的命。”

“啊！”Draco出了声，突然间有了反应，他一把推开Harry。有一瞬间Harry以为他们会再打一架，然后最终会以在Draco办公桌上发生点什么结束。

但是，很可惜，没有。Draco泄了气，“Potter，请离开。我不知道你想要什么，我也没精力搞清楚。求你，离开。”

然后在那瞬间，Harry的舌头停止了刺痛。啊，他想着，就这样了，药水失效了。

Harry耷拉着肩膀皱着眉头疲惫的看着Draco，想不出能说什么。最终他放弃了，拖着双腿转身回到了敖罗部。

 

* * *

 

调情什么的真是愚蠢至极，第二天Harry坐在食堂想着，目光再次穿过厅堂凝视着。就连Malfoy也这么认为了。Malfoy没和任何人调情。他独自一人坐在那，悲恸地用叉子戳着煮熟的三文鱼。Harry觉得很奇怪，盯着他看。仿佛Malfoy的行为转变都是他的错。他想知道是不是自己让Malfoy如此颓丧。

“Harry，”Ron说道，“停止盯着Malfoy一分钟，看看这个。”罗恩在桌上摊开地图。这是下一个敖罗任务的地点，在兰开夏郡。一群小偷出售赃物。他们跟踪了好几个月终于找到了他们的大本营。

Harry甚至都不感兴趣。他重新看向Malfoy，发现Malfoy也正盯着他。有那么一会儿，他俩就那样互相看着。Malfoy在想什么?

“你不觉得你该集中注意力吗?”Hermione问。

“注意什么?“Harry回应，他的两个朋友异口同声地叹了口气。

尽管Harry缺乏应有的注意力和热情，任务还是成功了。他， Creevey， Ron和其他伙伴把小偷抓住击昏了他们，在太阳落山前关进牢房锁了起来。Harry表示很欣慰，但他并不感到高兴。当大家讨论去The Leaky庆祝下时，Harry借口着头痛溜回办公室打算把自己埋进文件中。

Malfoy正站在Harry办公桌后面。他只是站在那儿，在空荡荡的办公室里，手里拿着一张便笺，一脸茫然。

Harry停了下来。“嗨。”他说，清楚意识到自己汗水打湿的头发和乱七八糟的衣服。

“Potter！”Malfoy说，眼睛睁得大大的。他猛地将拿着便笺的手背到身后。Harry听到他在背后把纸揉成一团。

“你拿着的是什么?给我的吗?”为什么Malfoy总是对Harry隐藏一些纸张之类的东西？

“是，”Malfoy说，“我是说，不。我送出了它，但我改变主意了，我只是来把它取回。”

带着困惑和好奇，Harry走到桌前试图窥探Malfoy身后皱巴巴的便笺纸。Malfoy咒骂着，把便笺纸丢到了地上 ，然后抽出魔杖将它烧成灰烬。

“别在意，”Malfoy说，“这不是什么有趣的东西。”

Harry脱下泥泞的斗篷挂在墙上的挂钩上。他坐到椅子上脱下靴子。他的脚很痛。

Malfoy没有离开。“听着，”他挺直背说到，“我把话说清楚了并且我不接受任何异议，我父亲是已婚人士。”他走近些直到他们的膝盖相碰，倾身向前将脸覆上Harry。Harry想抽身离远些，但他的椅背向后压在了桌子上。为什么Malfoy家的都喜欢这样挤人?

并不是Harry介意。Malfoy闻起来很棒。他的膝盖抵着Harry的，顺着身体传来一阵阵颤栗。

“一旦我…”Malfoy接着说，“听到关于你俩的任何事……嗯……任何事，我将把你身体的每一部分都卸下来直到你没法正常呼吸。”

“什么?”Harry说，他想不出更好的词语。

“你听到我说的了。”Malfoy说，靠得更近了，用他那最冰冷、凶残审问犯人时的声音。“离他远点。他是禁区。如果你不得不四处寻求一些……粗暴的人，想把他们扔到桌上，或者求他们打你屁股。那么去找——“他靠得更近了，”其他——”更近些，“人。”

Malfoy没什么胡茬，他的嘴唇比Harry认为的要丰满得多。他的容貌太过锋利以至于你不会认为他有这么柔软的嘴唇。“我应该找…”Harry问，“谁?”

Malfoy没有回答，他只是牢牢盯着Harry。

Harry抓住Malfoy的后颈，吻上了他。

Malfoy发出惊讶的声音。然后他呻吟着开始回吻Harry，就好像他渴求这个多年，就好像他不顾一切想要用多年的渴求填满自己一样。

或许如此渴求的是Harry。

这很难说是谁，因为他们的手指在发丝间拉扯着，嘴唇相互挤压着，牙齿追逐啃咬着。椅子从Harry身下滑倒，他们一起摔到了地板上。没有任何疼痛：只有Malfoy紧紧抓住Harry的双手，错乱交叠的双腿，扭动缠绕的身躯。

“为什么，”Harry贴着Malfoy的嘴唇喘气，“你和每个人调情唯独不和我?”

“闭嘴，”Malfoy说着，再次吻住他，他的手滑进Harry的衬衫领子拉扯，钮扣弹了开来。

“我说真的，”Harry说。“我快发狂了！每个人！唯独没有我。”

Malfoy停下亲吻Harry。他撑起身子，带着真挚的怒意看着身下的人。“我想留给你最好的。”他最终说到。

Harry咧嘴一笑。

“或许因为我担心你不会回应我，”Malfoy继续说着，单手撑住身体，拉开Harry裤子拉链。“你从不和任何人调情。”Malfoy吻着Harry的脖子，“你只是在旁边看着，看着。”他向下滑到Harry的锁骨上，吮吸着。“每当你和我说话的时候，你总是恼怒着。”Malfoy火热的嘴唇在Harry的胸口徘徊，手指在肋骨上游走，引得Harry弓起背喘息着。“我们总是……”Malfoy亲吻着Harry的肚脐，然后将舌头探进去，“结束于……”Malfoy抓住Harry的长裤和内裤，一把拽了下来，“打斗。”

Harry硬了，非常硬，硬的发疼。Malfoy贪婪地盯着Harry的坚硬，Harry瞬间对Malfoy关于调情或是其他什么的解释失去了兴趣。他呜咽着抬起屁股，将手指埋入Malfoy的头发。Malfoy舔了舔嘴唇，然后把Harry吞了进去。

Malfoy的毒舌不光擅长于调情和审问犯人。Harry的脑袋朝后撞在地板上，努力不把Malfoy的头发扯光。他想告诉Malfoy，当他的嘴上下摆动、吮吸和舔舐时，感觉有多好——可他说不出话来，发出的只有呻吟和喘息以及——当Malfoy放开他，给了Harry一个邪恶的微笑——欲求不满的啜泣。

“你真美味，”Malfoy。“我渴望这些久到仅仅用口是不能满足的。”

Harry没有说话，撑起身子点了点头，示意Malfoy可以做任何他想做的事。Harry的cock从Malfoy的嘴里滑出湿漉漉亮光光的，在他的肚子上抽搐着。他看着Malfoy解开长袍，扯下扔到一边。他没有戴领结，真叫人羞耻，因为Harry想到Malfoy可以用它把他绑起来，或是蒙住眼睛。也许下次。

当Malfoy一丝不挂的时候，Harry踢掉了他的长裤和内裤。然后Malfoy又覆上他，将手指埋进Harry的头发啃咬着Harry的嘴唇。当他亲吻着Malfoy，吮吸他那条了不起的舌头时，燥热在Harry皮肤上蔓延开来。他太想要Malfoy，无论用哪种方式。

Malfoy贴着Harry的嘴唇嘀咕了一个咒语。手循着Harry的身体蜿蜒向下，一根手指滑进对方的屁瓣间，“可以吗？”

Harry把向上抬起身子，全身颤抖着，点了点头。然后他又点了点头，只是想确定Malfoy明白。

Malfoy咧嘴笑了下，在Harry的脖子上咬了一口，表示准备好了。Harry握住他的cock，轻抚着它，只是轻轻地，不那么紧的。Malfoy用手指准备着他，Harry张开双腿，渴求着不耐的等待着。当Harry在他的身下扭动着咬住他的肩膀，Malfoy转动膝盖，将头部抵在Harry的入口深深刺了进去。

“God yes，”Harry艰难喘着气，“Fuck，Malfoy. Fuck me. Just do it，please, please.”

“你的屁股和我想象中一样甜美，”Malfoy按照Harry要求的做了，“紧致火热完美。”他猛地撞进使得Harry大叫出了声，然后开始再一次撞击。他贪婪地盯着Harry的脸，声音低沉而气喘吁吁却不停说着，“我渴望这个多年了。想要你多年。就像这样在我身下。”他强有力的刺进使得Harry差点射出来。“或者在我身上，身后，身体里面。我不在乎。”

他开始猛烈而快速地撞击着Harry。Harry贴紧他，在Malfoy把他干进地板时用膝盖夹紧Malfoy的屁股，让快感一层层叠加。

“呃！”Harry喊出声，“啊！”他下意识地握住自己的cock，跟随Malfoy的节奏移动。

Malfoy呜咽着，柔软的声音把Harry推到了边缘。他拱起背呻吟着最终在手指间身体间射出。Malfoy在他的身上颤抖着，狠狠刺进然后静止了，他的脸因快感皱了起来。Harry捏了捏他的cock挤出最后一点，满足地放松了身上全部肌肉。

一时间两人没什么话说。

“我还有一个问题，”Malfoy最后说，“你……和我父亲之间……究竟发生了什么?”

Harry抖了下。“我会告诉你的，”他说，“如果你答应我你会尽你所能确保我再也不会和他单独呆在一个房间里。”

Malfoy点点头微微一笑。“很好。这很好。”他吻了Harry一下，紧紧依偎着。

这很有趣，Harry对自己说，尽量不在办公室的地板上睡着。Harry不像Malfoy那样伶牙俐齿，甚至差很远，但总有不同的方法去得到想要的。一旦他下定决心，Harry的方法总是可行。他把鼻子埋在Malfoy那柔软的头发里吸了口气，Malfoy的味道让他感到平静，满足感从他心中蔓延开来。有时候直接伸出手去抓住往往比其他方法更有效。只要对方想被抓住。

 

FIN.


End file.
